True Strength
by Jennosaur
Summary: Lucy knows that she's a decent mage, but when she's compared to the best, where does she stand? Shamed and forgotten by the general public, Lucy strives to be as bold as Natsu, or as brave as Erza. How far will she go to attain that power? What will she discover? (This sounded so much better in my head, oops.)
1. Prolouge

**A/N:** Thanks for reading my first fanfic! Hope you guys like it? **Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

I'll try to update every other week, if not weekly. High school is pretty busy, and I have a lot of out of school activities, so sometimes I'll be delayed. **Sorry in advance!** Hahaha :)

My summary and title may change, they're currently really bad :P

So yeah, this first chapter is extremely short, they'll get longer, I promise. The actual plot of the story doesn't happen until a few chapters in, hope this doesn't bore any of the potential readers? Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in my story.

Text. "Speech." _Thoughts_. 

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: That Feeling<p>

Year X777

That dreadful, poisonous feeling first started that day. It twisted Lucy's mind and wrapped its slinking tendrils around the crevasses in her scarred heart. Lucy had not known true pain until then. She was pampered; living a luxurious life with everything she could possibly want and need. But that day, she really did lose everything she wanted and needed.

Lucy's world had shattered when her beloved mother had died. It was lying side by side under the warm sunshine with the breeze in her hair. It was the bedtime stories, sweet lullabies, and early morning tickle-sessions. It was the elaborate dance moves they choreographed together, the forts that protected Lucy from the monsters, and secret messages that took Lucy ages to decode. It was the warmth of love, of _family_. It was her childhood innocence and naivete she had lost that day.

When she had watched the dark casket disappear from sight, Lucy _knew_, she just _knew_. She knew that that day would be the end of her happiness.

Lucy did not cry that day. She merely stood next to her father, a mute, unblinking shell. People walked by the pair, weeping fake tears, offering empty condolences. The unresponsive pair however, showed no physical signs of grievance.

Yes, Lucy was young, but Lucy understood the magnitude of the situation. Lucy understood, but she could not comprehend it at all. Was her mother really dead? How could her sunshine locks and bright smile ever be smothered by darkness? How could it all really just be _over_?

Yes, yes, and yes. What happened? Death happened. And no one would ever be able to prevent the inevitable.

That defining day marked the turning point in Lucy's life. Her safe, innocent childhood had prematurely ended. Her treacherous future was to be filled with hatred and many insecurities. Lucy would forever remember that day, and the feeling of impending doom she had sensed.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: If you're reading this, it means that I've figured out how to add another chapter to my story :)

SOO sorry about the delay (like 3 months - what?!) I've been really busy with school work, and I'm kind of stuck on how to continue this story. Oh well, only about 4 people read my first chapter anyways. I'll definitely update more often in the future, I promise! (I hate it when authors update like once a month)

This is my first fanfic, so it might take me a while to get into the whole swing of updating weekly.

Thank you to all the people who actually read A/Ns! Thank you to all the people who have reviewed my first chapter (A grand total of 2! - WHOOOO)

Well, I'll stop rambling… Here's chapter 1! (The first "chapter" was the prologue)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Creative Title<p>

Year X784

The clang of bells echoed throughout the city. All the citizens of Magnolia paused in their work to look outside, and question the resonating sounds.

Back at the guild, however, the mages were not confused. They were excited.

"This is no ordinary ringing.. Gildarts is at the edge of the city!" someone excitedly shouts. Instantly, the already boisterous guild got louder by ten-fold. Gildarts has finally come back!

Loud cries of "Gildarts!" sounded in the building as everyone jumped for joy.

"Activate the Gildarts shift!"

"YES! I WANT TO FIGHT HIM!"

"_The_ Gildarts?! I _SO_ want to meet him!"

"What's the Gildarts shift?"

Those who were close to Gildarts were almost running up the walls in excitement. The rest of Fairy Tail were almost as excited to meet the rumored-to-be strongest mage.

An enormous crowd of people gathered by the door to the guild, emptying the building in a matter of seconds. Everyone wanted to greet the famous mage, with the exception of the forever calm Mira Jane, and an already-slightly-tipsy card mage.

"It's almost like a festival!" Lucy thought to herself. As excited as she was to meet the father figure in many of Natsu's stores, her experiences with her own father kept her slightly wary.

The citizens and all hurried back into their homes and shops. For a single moment, the whole city was soundless. No traffic, no footsteps, nothing. Even Natsu was standing by the door (exploding with excitement), but silent.

And suddenly, there was a sound. Oh, what a loud, terrifying sound. It resonated through the city, and the people were forced to hold onto the walls, for fear of falling over. Buildings trembled as whole sections of the city shifted to reveal a single, straight path leading directly from the edge of the city to the Fairy Tail guild door. The whole town had split in two?!

"This is _incredible_!"

"Yeah.. Incredibly _stupid_.."

The buzz in the room was rejuvenated as the guild saw a single figure standing at the edge of the city. Lucy, however, was silent. What will Gildarts be like?

* * *

><p>Gildarts was the most tired he had ever felt in his entire life. He had been completing his mission when he ran into Acnologia, the dark dragon. The instant that their eyes met, Gildarts immediately knew that he was way outclassed. He was lucky to have survived with two out of four limbs in tact. The mission was impossible, even for a mage as accomplished, and experienced as him.<p>

Gildarts came home with his head hanging low, but his eyes smiling. He was still excited to be reunited with the guild, after all.

Step by step, Gildarts slowly made his way to the guild door, and into the open arms of his family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Like I said right last time, constructive criticism is appreciated, and if you see any spelling or grammar issues, I can change them for you right away. My number one pet peeve is when people use the wrong "your".

Sorry if I overwrite things. I get really excited. Anyone want to beta True Strength? I can message you my plot. If I have a beta, I can post weekly for sure. Well, that's all for now… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! See you next chapter!


End file.
